fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Orbitt
Moveset Copy *X - Orbitt opens up its mouth and creates a powerful vortex, pulling foes into him. If he manages to grab a commander (like one of the playable characters for example), he'll be able to use their heavy attack for about a minute. Players can mash the X button to get rid of the ability prematurely. *YYYYY - Orbitt will form a short-ranged laser beam that hits enemies that're too close in front of him. Then, Orbitt spreads his arms to either side to send one beam left, then one beam right. He follows up with a spin, producing stationary beams in a flower-petal shape around him. That's followed by him stamping the ground, causing those individual beams to extend outwards, hitting several enemies that are to close. He finishes by floating and unleashing a flurry of lasers, players able to influence where he aims by directing him left or right, causing him to swivel about. *YX - Orbitt will form a short-ranged laser beam that hits enemies that're too close in front of him. Following that, he spits up a powerful-looking bomb, which explodes upon hitting the enemies' feet, sending them flying into the air. *YYX - Orbitt will form a short-ranged laser beam that hits enemies that're too close in front of him. Then, Orbitt spreads his arms to either side to send one beam left, then one beam right. The lasers hit several enemies out in front of Orbitt, who's floating while this is happening. He then waves his arms in front of him, unleashing a giant cutter projectile that pierces the crowd of enemies. *YYYX - Orbitt will form a short-ranged laser beam that hits enemies that're too close in front of him. Then, Orbitt spreads his arms to either side to send one beam left, then one beam right. He follows up with a spin, producing stationary beams in a flower-petal shape around him. The beams then flick upwards, tossing enemies up above Orbitt as he unleashes a cloud of powerful black lightning, wailing on airborne foes. *YYYYX - Orbitt will form a short-ranged laser beam that hits enemies that're too close in front of him. Then, Orbitt spreads his arms to either side to send one beam left, then one beam right. He follows up with a spin, producing stationary beams in a flower-petal shape around him. That's followed by him stamping the ground, causing those individual beams to extend outwards, hitting several enemies that are to close. He then finishes up by forming fire in the space those beams didn't fill, and causing those fiery trails to extend outwards as well, hitting the enemies Orbitt missed. *Special - Orbitt begins by inhaling, pulling enemies in a half circle towards his front out in front of his mouth, stunning them. Once they're in position, Orbitt's mouth opens wide, radiating with energy. And then, a powerful beam of energy flares forwards, dealing immense damage to enemies pulled in front of him. Category:Subpages Category:Kirby (series) Category:Characters